Ninja Blaze Megazord
The Ninja Blaze Megazord is the final Megazord of the Ninja Rangers. It is made up of six Zords. Overview During the combination, the six zords chase the Zord Star while combining. Tortoise Zord's back area folds up to reveal a pair of ports, which Tiger Zord and Panda Zord connect to by levitating themselves to them. The Tortoise Zord then turns around, allowing the feet to touch the ground and stand up. Serpent Zord and Piranha Zord then catch momentum via drifting to become the arms, and finally, the Zord Star becomes the head and Falcon Zord plugs in to the back. The Ninja Blaze Megazord fights without weapons, using rapid punches and kicks to overpower the opponent. Its special moves are: *'Blaze Zord Fury Punch': A combined succession of rapid punches. *'Ninja Blaze Burning Blast': The Megazord throws forward a large fireball that destroys anything in its path. *'Ninja Blaze Star Blitz': The Megazord emits projectiles from the Red, Blue, Yellow and Gold Ranger emblems that bind and shock the opposition. *'Blaze Hydro Shield': The Megazord creates a ninja star-shaped shield of water from the Serpent Zord arm. *'Serpent Punch': The Serpent Zord detaches from the Megazord and becomes a glowing Japanese dragon before striking the enemy. The Ninja Blaze Megazord's finisher is the Ranger Blast, where the six Rangers are launched from the barrels on the Megazord's chest, (exiting their Super Ninja Steel Modes to compliment Ninninger footage), and they consecutively slash the giant target before landing on the ground, destroying their foe. Despite being a standard Megazord, its strength rivals that of the Ultrazord. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Blaze Zord Cockpits.png|Blaze Zords Individual Cockpits (minus blue) Ninja Blaze Megazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit History Two hours before Odious' Foxatron would be fully recharged, the Rangers, Mick, and Redbot were unable to repair the Zord Stars. This is due to Super Steel being difficult to melt down and reforge. The Prism shows them a vision of six new Zords, which, Mick has no knowledge of. However, when they attempt to forge new stars in order to access them, the stars are not thrown back out of the Prism. Then three mysterious cloaked figures appear in their base and tell them that, according to legend, the Prism will only grant the heroes these "Ninja Blaze Stars" if they prove themselves worthy. The Rangers believe this to mean proving themselves as fighters, however, this doesn't release the Blaze Stars. With their time limited, the heroes are told by Mick, they can attempt to jumpstart their old Zord Stars. While collecting the necessary materials for this process, Calvin and Hayley stop to help Mrs. Finch pull her wedding ring out of a sewer grate, Brody, Levi, and Sarah help free Victor and Monty who were stuck together from a botched chemical mixture, and Preston aids new girl Sandy with a science project. Placing the stars in a chemical bath and zapping them with electrodes, they manage to jumpstart the Nitro Zord Star. However, it'll take time to restore the rest. At that moment, the Ninja Blaze Stars are thrown out of the Prism. The cloaked figures reveal that helping people in their darkest hour proved them worthy to the Prism, before departing, saying they may meet again. Wolvermean goes giant in the city to exact his revenge. The Rangers summon the Ninja Blaze Zords and form the Ninja Blaze Megazord in order to take him down. Before they can finish him off, a fully recharged Foxatron appears and destroys him. However, the Rangers' new Megazord proves too powerful for Odious' evil Zord, much to the approval of the mysterious figures, leading to its destruction by the Megazord's Ranger Blast finisher. Though the witch survives, Badonna notices her face is injured. The witch shakes it off as nothing and promises to pay the Rangers back, as the two teleport away. After Preston defeats Venoma on his own, the monster is gigantified. Just as he begins to worry, the other Rangers come to his aid in their Blaze Zords. They then form the Ninja Blaze Megazord and manage to destroy the bee monster, bringing in end to the Galactic Ninjas. Despite low audience approval, Badonna decides to gigantify him anyway, her love based bias towards him feeling he deserves a second chance The Rangers form the Ninja Blaze and Ninja Steel Megazords to defeat him. The heroes get the upper hand on the "famous fighter", so Badonna sends in four Skullgators to back him up. Brax retreats intending to watch the gators crush the Rangers. The Ninja Steel Megazord is overwhelmed by the monsters, but thanks to a "Serpent Punch" from the Blaze Megazord, the Ninja Steel Megazord is able to defeat the four gators with the aid of the Rumble Tusk, Astro, and Sub Surfer Zords. Components Falcon Zord The Falcon Zord is a Fenghuang-themed and gilder Zord that forms the headdress of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Falcon Zord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Serpent Zord The Serpent Zord is a Azure Dragon and motorbike-themed Zord that forms the right arm of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Serpent Zord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Tortoise Zord The Tortoise Zord is a Black Tortoise and tank-themed Zord, it forms the chest, torso, waist and thighs of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. It also forms the Ninja Blaze Megazord's head during the Blaze Ultrazord formation. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Tiger Zord The Tiger Zord is a Byakko and 4WD vehicle-themed Zord that forms the right leg of the Ninja Blaze Megazord Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Cockpit White Ranger.jpg|Cockpit Panda Zord The Panda Zord is a Panda and helicopter-themed Zord that forms the left leg of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Piranha Zord The Piranha Zord is a black carp and submarine-themed Zord that forms the left arm of the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 9, 11, 13-17, 19 Alternate Combinations Ninja Blaze Ultrazord The Ninja Blaze Ultrazord is the combination of the Ninja Blaze Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and the Lion Fire Megazord. It is able to use the Blaze Ultra Blitz, where the Ultrazord unleashes a barrage of punches, while the Blaze Ultra Strike '''allows the Ultrazord to fire a laser beam from its cannons. The Ninja Blaze Ultrazord's finisher is called '''Ninja Blaze Firestorm, where the Ultrazord fires energy versions of the six Blaze Zords at the opponent, leaving behind the star emblems of each zord after passing through the opponent. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 17, 19 Ninja Blaze Ultrazord Cockpit.png|Cockpit Blaze Ultrazord with Red.png|Piloted by Red Ranger Ninja Power Star This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Its primary use is to summon the Blaze Zords, as well as completing the helmet for the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Notes *Like the Ninja Steel Megazord and Bull Rider Megazord, this Megazord share similarities to past Megazords. **The massive display of the shuriken visor shapes for the Ninja Blaze Megazord is similar to the shape-like forms of the Super Zeo Megazord of Power Rangers Zeo, with the Falcon Zord sharing similarities with the Zeozord V. **The chest is near identical to the Storm Megazord from Power Rangers Ninja Storm as well as the fact that a red ninja's zord forms the head, although it resembles much closer to the Thunderstorm Megazord in terms of function with a finishing move resembling that of the Wild Force Megazord from Power Rangers Wild Force. **The projectile blast is very similar to the Mystic Spell Seal that is used by the Legendary Mystic Megazord, as both attacks involve launching sigils that bind and damage their enemies. **The Ninja Blaze Megazord shares multiple similarities to the Jungle Master Megazord from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. They are both fire themed secondary Megazords that specialize in hand to hand combat. *This is the first time that a Sixth Ranger's zord is a primary component of a regular Megazord. *Ninja Blaze Megazord's fighting stance bears some resemblance to , a fighting game developed by Capcom. Appearances See Also References Category:Super Ninja Steel Category:Six-Piece Megazords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel)